Blackberry-Verse
]] Revamping because i really don't like what i got... Tribes (Canon) MudWings= MudWings Description: Thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber or gold underscales; large, flat heads with nostrils on top of the snout; thick tails Abilities: Can breathe fire (if warm enough); hold their breath for up to an hour; blend into mud puddles; usually very strong; if hatched from a blood-red egg, they are physically resistant to fire and most extreme sources of heat Location: Near Diamond River and Diamond Spray Delta; by ocean; swampy kingdom Queen: Queen Resida Diet: Livestock (cows), fruit, swamp animals; diet is widely varied |-|SandWings= SandWings Description: Pale yellow or gold/brown-colored scales; ridge along spine; black eyes or dark-colored eyes; barb on end of tail Abilities: Can survive long periods of time without food or water; withstand intense heat; breathe fire; inject a deadly venom through a barb on their tail Location: Desert in the west of Pyrrhia Queen: Queen Rattle Diet: Insects, livestock (camels), birds, rats, lizards, camel milk |-|SeaWings= SeaWings Description: Blue, green, or violet-ranged scales; webs between talons; gills on their necks; bioluminescent markings on body; webbing along spine and underbelly; powerful tails Abilities: Can breathe underwater; see in the dark; excellent swimmers; bioluminescent markings Location: The Bay of a Thousand Scales; eastern Pyrrhian coastline; the ocean Queen: Queen Seagull Diet: Seafood such as fish, squid, and eel; seabirds, underwater flora |-|SkyWings= SkyWing Description: Red, orange, or gold scales; enormous wings; warm-colored eyes; Firescale SkyWings may be hatched with odd-colored eyes and scales Abilities: Are usually very powerful fighters and fast fliers; breathe extremely hot fire; very rarely, a SkyWing from an egg containing twins may be born with too much fire Location: The northeast part of the continent; mountain region in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains; once held oceanside colonies bordering the Sea Kingdom, although it is unknown if they still possess these Queen: Queen range Diet: Birds of prey; mountain animals; occasionally seafood; scavengers; also shown to grow crops such as wheat |-|RainWings= RainWings Description: Scales constantly shift colors, generally in accordance with their mood (naturally green); prehensile tails; ruffs behind ears; long and wiry bodies built for climbing Abilities: Can camouflage scales; flexible prehensile tails; can unhinge their jaws and spray venom from frontmost two fangs Location: The rainforest in the south of Pyrrhia, Rainforest Kingdom Queen: Queen Koala Diet: Citrus fruit, vegetables, plants; usually have a preference for a vegetarian diet, but are naturally omnivorous |-|IceWings= IceWings Description: Silver, pale colors, or white scales; ridged claws to grip the ice; forked blue tongues; tails narrow to a whip-thin end; blue or black eyes Abilities: Can withstand sub-zero temperatures and bright light; exhale a deadly freezing breath; have razor-sharp claws and a spiked tail Location: The upper northwest part of the Pyrrhian continent; icy tundra known as the Ice Kingdom Queen: Queen Slush Diet: Arctic animals including polar bears and caribou, fish, birds of prey |-|NightWings= NightWings Description: Black or dark-colored scales and eyes; scattered star-like patterns under wings; forked black tongues Abilities: Can breathe fire; disappear into dark shadows; saliva is occasionally toxic to other organisms (if ingested); rare ability to read minds/foretell the future (if hatched under one or more full moons) Location: the Lost City of Night on the southern peninsula Queen: Queen Mindseer Diet: Birds, rodents, fruit, small mammals, carrion |-|HiveWings= HiveWings Description: Red, orange, black, brown, green, or gold-colored scales; pure HiveWings always have black markings; four thin, bug-like wings; black or warm-colored eyes Abilities: Varies from dragon to dragon; possible abilities include wrist stingers, venom in teeth or claws, paralyzing or foul-smelling toxins, and an acidic spray that is ejected from their tails Location: The Pantalan Hives Queen : Queen Apidae Diet: Savanna and prairie animals, plants, honey, fruit, nectar |-|SilkWings= SilkWings Description: Scales can be nearly any color or shade, except black , and are usually bright and luminescent or reminiscent of butterfly and moth patterns; four butterfly-like wings (after metamorphosis); antennae on head; brightly colored eyes Abilities: Can spin silk out of their wrists upon going through metamorphosis; can detect vibrations with antennae; very rarely a SilkWing can shoot a solid, burning hot silk out of their wrists known as flamesilk Location: The Pantalan Hives Queen : Queen Apidae;Formerly Queen Hookwing Diet: Honey, plants, fruit, nectar |-|LeafWings= LeafWings Description: Green and brown scales, usually mottled with some sort of pattern; leaf-shaped wings; webbing that runs along the spine as well as a leaf-shaped tail fin; orange-gold, brown, or cool-colored eyes Abilities: Can absorb energy from the sun, and are accomplished gardeners and botanists. Very rarely, a LeafWing may have an ability known as Leafspeak, which allows them to convey the "thoughts" of plants and even control them. The stronger the Leafspeak the more control they have over it. Location: The Poison Jungle;Mountains of Pantala Queen of the Poison jungle LeafWings: Queen Lilac Queen of the Mountain LeafWings: Queen Rye Diet: Plant matter, fruits, meat and insects The 11 Queens Resida= 'Age:'29 years old (dragon years) 'Tribe:'MudWing 'Heirs:'None 'Partner:'King Alligator |-|Rattle= 'Age:'37 years old (dragon years) 'Tribe:'SandWing 'Heirs:'Princess Deathstalker;Princess Britlebush 'Partner:'None (Formerly King Parch) |-|Seagull= 'Age:'56 years old (dragon years) 'Tribe:'SeaWing 'Heirs:'Princess Darter;Princess Torrent;Princess Creek;Princess Lanternfish 'Partner:'King Parrotfish |-|Range= 'Age:'49 years old (dragon years) 'Tribe:'SkyWing 'Heirs:'Princess Junco:Princess Updraft 'Partner:'King Elevation |-|Koala= 'Age:'14 years old (dragon years) 'Tribe:'RainWing 'Heirs:'None 'Partner:'None |-|Slush= 'Age:'78 years old (dragon years) 'Tribe:'IceWing 'Heirs:'Princess Windchill:Princess Snowbank 'Partner:'King Shrew |-|Mindseer= 'Age:'34 years old (dragon years) 'Tribe:'NightWing 'Heirs:'None 'Partner:'None |-|Apidae= 'Age:'14 years old (dragon years) 'Tribe:'HiveWing 'Heirs:'None 'Partner:'None |-|Lilac= 'Age:'39 years old (dragon years) 'Tribe:'LeafWing 'Heirs:'None 'Partner:'None |-|Rye= 'Age:'26 years old (dragon years) 'Tribe:'LeafWing 'Heirs:'None 'Partner:'King Sphagnum Notable Events Revamping Category:Alternate Universes Category:Content (Blackberrythepiratefox) Category:Work In Progress